witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jean seb
Hi! Great job with the edits! Since I can't play the game on the current computer, I'll be mostly adding info from the books and other adaptations. BTW, I just made you an admin. Enjoy! Ausir 17:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Hello Witcher Fans I recently started digging into the quest files and started to learn how to mod the game, i figured since this is the place i have been getting my info and downloading mods, i figured i'd share one i made. I understand some ppl didn't like the fact you couldn't keep a certain npc alive and get the werewolf fur, so this is a mod that makes it so you can. Just read the readme file inside. Heres the link-- http://rapidshare.de/files/38231528/werewolf_fur.zip.html Thanks for the great site. -Kronos1 Separation of game and general info Of the locations, only Kaer Morhen and Vizima seem to be from the book, so I think a "in the computer game" section is best, with the general info on top of that (at least until we have more larger articles that could use a split). Other locations either don't appear in the books, or are parts of Vizima that weren't described in detail in the books. Ausir 16:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Use normal sections instead of the template, because if you try to edit the section, you end up editing the template, not the page. Ausir 16:35, 7 November 2007 (UTC) IM Do you use any instant messengers? Ausir Quest Extractions Hello Jean seb, It's nice to meet another Perl-phile. I have already extracted all of the quest texts for the game for a benefactor of a gaming website. I don't feel comfortable posting the content at this time until I discuss the matter with him. However I can tell you how I extracted the data: 1. Using BIFRip, I extracted the .qdb files from quests00.bif (act1.qdb ... act5.qdb, prologue1.qdb, epilogue.qdb. 2. These quest database files are GFF formatted and contain a single Quests list field whose Struct elements contain a single CExostring labeled "File". These values are each of the .qst files that relate to the .qdb. 3. Using the organization from step 2, I spidered through each of the .qst files writing out any CExoLocString's Substring whose language ID was 6 (ie. ID=3 *2). Fortunately, the .qst files have phase entries that are packed in logical order so that you can pretty much read how a quest plays out. The challenge at that point is eliminating the duplicated phase names and splicing the text together in a format that's readable on a wiki. Tk102 05:15, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Bestiary Images Do you have the bestiary images as well? Would be great if there wasn't just plain text in the category :) --Firehawk) 23:32, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :How's your batch upload script doing? I've optimized (PNG with alpha, extraordinary good compression) the bestiary, character and ingredients pics and they're now waiting to be uploaded. I found a batch upload script here but since i don't know nothing about perl I can't really do something with this. I can send you (or upload) a rar file with all the pics (already renamed) or you can tell me how to run this neat script. --Firehawk) 22:41, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::I was actually working with Tk102 on exporting journal info (characters, recipes, etc.) to be able to import them into the wiki automatically. But the batch script you linked to seems like a good start and I should be able to do something good with that soon. Where would you upload the rar? That would of course save me some time. Thanks! --Jean seb 00:36, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Here you go. Vetala (the speaking ghoul) and (King of the) Wild Hunt are both on the character and monster panel but using the same pic. There's no need to upload it twice. :::Can't really find the sex images in the dds folder. Maybe that's because the sex scenes are actually bink videos, though they are still available in your journal... well dunno. The maps are still pretty big in optimized png (1.12MB) I think that's not worth uploading. GIF is not an option imho, since is has to be matted to some color (mostly white) and if you change your background it looks really crappy. PNG stays transparent all the way. --Firehawk) 15:09, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your effort. I will be adding the potion article tomorrow (maybe grease and bomb, too) but atm I'm too drunk :) I found the sex images (it was indeed a different key file) but haven't tested it yet. --Firehawk) 23:32, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Which of the Potion layouts do you like best? Or maybe you come up with another idea. More Images Dunno if size does matter, but I optimized the places PNGs - each file is about 20kb smaller without losing any information. I've uploaded it here - also included: bombs, blade coatings, ingredients and potions. The bad news is that atm I hadn't the time to rename the files. But maybe you wanna upload them anyway. --Firehawk) 23:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) DLG browser Jean seb, if it will help, you can download a modified version of DLGEditor for use with Witcher dialogs, WitchDLG v2.3.1. It's experimental right now and shouldn't be trusted for saving, but you can toggle between languages fairly easily using Mode: Language Settings menu. Tk102 01:13, 14 November 2007 (UTC) : Well, I tried running it but it seems to crash on startup. No window, no error message, it just shows up on the Task Manager for about half a second and then disappears. (Windows XP SP2, AMD dual-core CPU, 2GB RAM if it makes any difference) Maybe there's some kinks to work out :-) For now though, I can browse the DLG files with the K-GFF editor, just to get a feel for how they work. Thanks. --Jean seb 04:10, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: In a couple of days I will upload a Aurora-like DLG viewer, made by myself. --Iarspider 13:52, 18 November 2007 (MSK) ::: The viewer is ready. One can grab it here. It requires VC 8.0 runtime to run, but one might already have it installed (e.g., it comes with the game). As a side-product I've made a gff2xml converter (here). --Iarspider 17:08, 21 November 2007 (MSK) Moving images Unfortunately, the only way of moving/renaming images is to upload them again. Ausir 15:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Command line search utility You mentioned before the desire to search GFF files directly rather than scouring through the populated hash structure. To that end, I added a lookup hash into Bioware::GFF.pm that gets populated during the ReadField subroutine. It seems to work fairly well. I created a command line utility for searching through values within GFF files within the BIFs. The WF utility is available here along with its source code. I was just getting so tired of hearing that baby cry at night in Vizima I had to create something to help. :-p Tk102 00:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Game Play in USA withot Hello Jean seb~ I have purchased The Witcher, however, I haven't opened to box yet so if I decide not to play the game, I may still return it to the store I purchased it from. I was hoping I might read some Wiki forum postings or comments posted anywhere from USA players so get some sort of comparison to ther RPG games that are quite popular here. For example, if someone who plays Lord of the Rings RPG game or World of Warcraft, or Guild Wars, finds The Witcher to be as good or almost as good, I would feel quite confident that I have not wasted my money and begin playing. It seems from my readings that the USA game is a bit different that the European game. The write ups sound great, and the screen shots also look good, but we both know just how important ongoing in-game support is, along with constant updates. I guess I will wait a bit longer to see what happens. Too bad they don't have a demo...too bad for me and for the producers of the game, because that is what gamers in the USA are use to. Without that, it probably won't do well here where the promise of a good game just isn't enough. Regards~Alanis : Hello Alanis (replying here as you don't have an account on the wiki...) : You can go to the official site or the official forums to have a discussion about whether you'd like the game or not. This is not really the appropriate place for that. However, I can say that the game is more like Baldur's Gate, Neverwinter Nights and such, and not really like online games like World of Warcraft or Lord of the Rings Online. Though there are some similarities, it's a strictly single player RPG. : The developer has already released two patches for the game, and is releasing another one before Christmas, so ongoing support seems good so far. Also, they are planning a demo before Christmas, so you might want to return the game, wait for the demo, and if you like it, buy the game again. It might even have gone down in price by then. :-) : Apparently, the only differences between the North American and European versions are the cards you get when you get "intimate" with a woman, one character model, and some language and finishing moves. The rest of the game is identical, so it isn't really a major issue (unless you're fundamentally against censorship, which is my case). : Good luck, and I hope you give the game a try. --Jean seb 02:03, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Official wiki Looks like our wiki has become the official Witcher wiki - it's now linked in the official site menu! Ausir 13:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Wishes We want to personally thank you for contributing the Witcher Wikis! Merry Witchmas and Happy New Year from CD Projekt RED Team! CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC)